


Kisses and Princesses

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 4 paragraphs, DUMB KIDS!! I love them!!!, F/M, He doesn’t call her princess until the end, It gets solved in like, Michael is a good boyfriend, Mrs. Mell barges in, Princess Peach!, She’s a queen, They have a teeny lil conflict, affectionate nicknames, anyway. Stan Brooke Lohst she deserves it, ft cherry lipgloss, it’s mostly fluff??, michael is a bi disaster, michael is also a little shit., she deserves a cute nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-04-21 17:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brooke groaned, stepping back. "Why do you still call me that?"Michael grinned, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Because. You're my Princess. You look like her and you're a total badass like she is."Brooke’s a Princess, in Michael’s eyes. She always has been.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Kisses and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> They're stupid. I love them a lot

"Hold still, dummy." Michael chided, fingers deftly threading the golden strands into a braid.

"Oh, don't start that with me. You can't keep still when I'm painting your nails, you can't tell me to hold still when you're- ow!" Brooke reached behind, swatting at the boy behind her. "Don't pull my hair on purpose, you jerk."

Michael laughed, leaning out of her reach. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Oh, SURE, I believe you." Brooke huffed, fidgeting slightly. Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing the hair tie off his wrist and finishing the braid.

"There. Tada. You're welcome."

  
Brooke stood up, stretching, before turning to Michael, who was still leaning against the side of the couch. She'd ditched her familiar yellow cardigan, opting for some old shirt of his. It was way too small for him, so it fit Brooke perfectly. He's a teen boy, first of all. He's allowed to appreciate the way it fits his girlfriend perfectly, causing his heartbeat to speed up just by looking at her.

"My eyes are up here." Brooke's tone is teasing, as she bends down to playfully boop his nose.

Face as red as the hoodie thrown on the couch, he started to stammer. "I wasn't looking there, I know where your eyes are, I'm not like that, I like you for more than your looks, it's just-"

Brooke's laughing, her own face red as she falls on her knees. "I know. Calm down, I'm flattered that you act like this."

Michael pouted, crossing his arms and sighing. "I don't like you anymore."

"Lies."

He fights a smile, looking at Brooke. She doesn't usually wear makeup around him; today, she's wearing a light coat of either lip gloss or lipstick. Despite having two moms, he can't differentiate makeup. There's just a lot of it, and lots of different shades. How is someone even supposed to find the color they want?

Back to even why he noticed she was wearing it. He feels like kissing; and besides, he wants to find out what flavor the lipgloss is, if that's what she's wearing.

He's snapped out of his trance when Brooke tucks a stray piece of hair he missed behind her ear, blushing slightly.

"You're looking at me with that look of adoration again. And if you keep it up, I might have to kiss it off of you." She leaned forward, causing Michael to flush scarlet as he swallowed down his nerves. Blue eyes peered up into his from behind thick lashes. He wanted to kiss her, but whenever he's faced with it, he turns into a tomato. The fact that Brooke even wanted to date him is a shock.

Brooke has him basically pinned against the side of the couch, smiling as she watched him have the epitome of a Bi panic. She's mean.

"Come on, Mikey. Get yourself together." Challenging words, coming from Brooke. The tone she uses only makes his panic worse, as his heartbeat only quickens. Just do it. It can't be that hard.

Finally pushing forward, he cupped her face with his hands. His glasses pressing into the side of her face can't be comfortable, but she's definitely not complaining. And he can finally find out what's on her lips; It's cherry lipgloss.

He ended up smiling into the kiss, moving his hands from her cheeks to the braid he'd painstakingly worked on, immediately disregarding his previous effort and causing the braid's undoing.

The kissing continued further, Brooke crawling onto his lap, but before anything else could happen, the door to the basement opened and one of Michael's moms poked her head in.  
  


"Hi Brooke. Michael, I need you to do the dishes for me, I'm running to the store. And Brooke, do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Mom! Get out!"Michael was mortified, and to make matters worse, Brooke hadn't budged. So he's holding her, and his mother just barged in. Wonderful.

"Oh, hush, Michael. It's really not that big of a deal, you still have clothes on." She rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to Brooke, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me. I'll help you cook when you get back." She started to trail her fingers on Michael's arm, hidden from the view of his mother. He sent her a withering glare, and she retaliated with a smirk.

"Oh, you don't have to, I can-"

"But I want to, you let me around your mess of a son, it's the least I can do."

Mrs. Mell laughed, leaning against the doorframe. "And this is why I like your girlfriend, Michael. But please, get up and do the dishes or I won't let you two stay the night in the basement." She left the room a moment later, leaving the two of them alone again.

"Well. No more kisses for you. Not after you insulted me like that." Michael huffed, adjusting his glasses. There's some of Brooke's lipgloss above his lip, and of course his hair is mussed. Brooke's looks worse, though.

"I'm sorry." She pouted, as he rolled his eyes and pushed her off his lap.

"Sure, Jan. I have to do the dishes anyway." He stood up, wincing as something cracked, and quickly pulled down his long T-shirt.

"I'll help."

"No. You'll distract me and end up kissing my neck or whatever. Considering I'm a "mess of a son," as you say, I need to step up and show responsibility." He fixed his glasses again, walking towards the stairs.

"Mikey. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, or anything." Her voice is wavering. She's a terrible actress, (not that he'd EVER say that to her face) so he knows that if she sounds upset? She is. Wow. He gets boyfriend of the year award.

"Hey, hey. I was just joking." He walked towards her quickly, lifting her chin lightly. "I'm sorry. I know you were only playing."

If there's anything he learned from the squipincident and everything with Jeremy, it's that he has to apologize. He can't push peoples problems away anymore. He has to listen.

"I'm sorry. I feel like I insulted you, I didn't mean it. This is why I just need to stay quiet." She smiled up at him, tightlipped. She could pretend she was over it, but the pain was still visible in her eyes. It made his heart hurt.

"No you fucking DO NOT. I like when you talk. You were kept quiet for so long; and I want you to speak your mind around me. Call me a dick if I mess up. We need to communicate; I had a hard time with that before, I still do, but I'm doing this for me and for you. I want you to be the best you you can be, so I can adore you more than I already do." He somehow didn't screw that up.

Brooke's smiling again, and lets out a small giggle before hugging him tightly.

  
"You know? I didn't think I'd say this to a person again, but...I love you. Thank you for just being here, and being you."

Michael pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hugging her tighter.

"I love you too, Princess Peach."

Brooke groaned, stepping back. "Why do you still call me that?"

Michael grinned, brushing her hair away from her eyes. "Because. You're my Princess. You look like her and you're a total badass like she is."

"Nerd." Brooke teased.

"And you just said you loved me."

"I do. You're just a nerd." Brooke stood on tiptoe, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Okay, whatever, Princess."


End file.
